Roman and Emery Season 2
by SchoolLover2002
Summary: This is season 2 of Star Crossed. Since they never made one, I did. In this there will be romance, drama, trouble, and a lot more... Will the people survive? What was the Suvek used for? What did it do? What happens to Taylor? Find out in this awsome, intense season 2 of Star Crossed...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Hi guys I was really sad and mad when Star Crossed was canceled. I loved Roman and Emery as a couple and I wished the show had continued. Since I've written some fanfics before I decided to write one on how it I think it should've continued.

 **Enjoy!**

(Continues from the ending scene of season 1)

*Roman's POV*

I got up from the ground and walked to the edge. It was over. I looked down expecting to see people going about their daily routine as if nothing happened, but that's not what I saw.

I saw every person on the ground, they looked dead. The only people awake were Atrians, that's why me and Drew were awake. Emery. She wasn't an Atrian.

"Emery?" I said as I looked to where Emery was. She was on the ground like everyone else. I ran to her. Please don't be dead.. "Emery?! Hey."

I kneeled down, picking her up and putting her in my lap. She couldn't be dead, she cant be dead. I wont allow it.

I looked down at her, lifeless. Her eyes close, her body limp.

"Emery." I said as I checked her pulse. There was a pulse, she wasn't dead, but she wasn't waking up either. "Emery, please wake up." I pleaded. I put my head to hers. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? The most amazing girl. She was too innocent.

"Grayson." I heard Drake say next to me as he ran up to Grayson. I looked up at him. He had rolled him over and was now taking his jacket and putting it over Grayson's wound. "Grayson, wake up."

I then heard a sound coming from the Suvek. I looked up and a bright white light coming from the Suvek. Drake was still just trying to help Grayson.

The light was so bright I was squinting with my hand over my eyes and I still could barely see. I knew after this, my eyesight wouldn't be the same, better or worse, I didn't know.

Then I realized, what bomb has a bright light? It was not exploding, but doing something else. Maybe it did what it was meant to. To knock out all humans.

"It's not a bomb." I said to Drake who finally looked up from Grayson and to the Suvek. Then I realized. "It's a signal."

Then the Suvek started to lift off the ground, the blinding white light still eliminating from it, with something going around and around on the outside of it.

"A signal to who?" Drake said after a second.

"Our people." I said once it went away.

"Why is everyone asleep then?" Drake asked trying to help Grayson again.

"So no one could see." I said coming to a realization of what it was being used for. I looked back down at Emery. Were they gonna stay like this? I hoped not, I couldn't handle it if she did. "Emery," I whispered.

"How is she?" Drake asked.

"She has a pulse, but she's lifeless. Like she is dead." I said not looking up. I started to cry. It had been a couple minutes after it activated. If they were gonna wake up, why haven't they?

 _They will wake up,_ I tried to tell myself, I wasn't believing it.

Below me Emery gasped and woke up.

"Emery!" I yelled, I've never been so happy. She was awake! Alive! I didn't have to try and live without her, 'cause I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Roman," She breathed. She sat up in my lap. Before she could say anything else I gave a kiss. I put as much love and passion that I had into this kiss. Once we broke she asked, "What was that for?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked confused. Did she not know she almost died. I was so happy she wasn't Grayson right now, and that Zoë, finally, was dead.

"Zoë pushing the button." She said. I explained everything that happened, and she was very happy. She said was just floating around in darkness, she could hear me, but she couldn't move, or say anything.

"I'm here now, and I'm so happy your alive." I said, and at that she went to Grayson, remembering that he was shot.

"How is he?" She asked Drake.

"Dead, sadly." Drake responded and Emery put her head to Grayson's body and started crying. I went over and comforted her. It hurt me to see her this sad. All I wanted to do was take away the pain, tell her it was gonna be alright.

But, how was I going to get Emery to believe it if I didn't believe it myself. We have no idea why the Trigs activated the Suvek, our people were either here or dead, our planet died. And the people who were not here or who didn't die on the way here, were dead because they decided to stay and try to save the planet.

'I'm sorry." I said eventually. "I'm sorry about Grayson."

"Look, we got to go, the Trags might be coming, plus people are probably waking so we shouldn't be here when they come up here." Drake said. "Plus we should find the rest."

"Your right." I said, and he was. We didn't know where Taylor was. Hopefully Julia, Eric, Sophia, and Lukas are okay.

"Lets go." Emery said getting up with me and Drew following her.

We took the elevators down and saw Julia and Eric waiting for us.

"Emery!" Julia said as she ran up and gave Emery a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now." Emery said releasing Julia from the hug. "You?"

"Yeah, were fine."

"Where's Grayson?" Eric asked, walking toward us as we walked out of the elevator.

"He died." Emery told him and went to give him a quick hug.

"What? How?" Julia asked.

"Zoë shot him." I explained as Emery broke from the hug and walked back over to me.

"Please tell me she's dead." Eric asked as Emery wrapped her arms around my stomach. I put my arm around her neck.

"Yes. For sure this time." Drake said.

"There you guys are!" Sophia yelled as she came into the building, Lucas right behind her. Lucas gave Emery and Julia hugs and Sophia me and Drake ones. "What happened?"

"Well…"

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and follow for more! Any ideas on how you want the story to go, let me know!***


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

***Glad you guys liked the last chapter. And I'm very sorry that I wrote Drew instead of Drake, I forgot their names and that's what popped in.***

*Emery's POV*

I woke up crying. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room. I looked next to me and saw Roman, he spent the night. We couldn't handle being apart considering what just happened.

I had just had the worst nightmare I've ever had. We were back on the roof. Roman was trying to stop the Suvek and I was being held at gunpoint.

Then Zoë appeared and instead of shooting Grayson, she shot Roman. I had run to him and tried to save him, but he was dead.

"Emery?" Roman asked next to me. "you okay? Why are you awake?"

"Bad dream." I said lying back down, facing me.

"Your crying. What happened?" He said reaching his hand out and put on my cheek. He wiped the tears from my face with his finger. I leaned into his hand. I was so happy to have him.

I was really happy that the dream was just a dream. It had seamed so real.

I don't know what I'd do without Roman. I really don't. He's my life now. He dies, I die.

"You don't have to talk about it." He said, reacting to my silence as not wanting to talk about it. It was more, I just wanted to be here, with Roman.

"Its ok." I said and he pulled me into him. "We were back on the roof. Everything that happened did… except, instead of Grayson dying…" I started crying again. Roma didn't say anything, he just sat there, stoking my hair, comforting me, waiting for me.

I liked it when he did that, he didn't ask questions, he didn't promise everything would be okay, because we both knew it might not be okay.

After a while I stopped crying and continued, "Instead… Instead of shooting Grayson… She.. She shot you…" I said and started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I'm right here, it was just a dream." He said and pulled me closer. I grabbed onto his shirt, afraid I was gonna lose him. To what, I didn't know.

I laid their crying, for, I don't know how long, but eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

I'll be posting one Wednesday and then 2 Saturday for I will be gone for a week. I will post one as soon as I can once I come back. Keep reading! It'll be good.

 ***Sorry it was short, but I wanted to post something. If you have any ideas, or ways you want the story to go, let me know. Review and Follow for more!***


	3. Chapter 3: Burned

***Sorry I didn't post a chapter on Wednesday, I was busier then I thought I was.***

 ***Emery's POV***

"HELP!" Someone yelled from downstairs. I was upstairs when I heard someone come in. They yelled help. I didn't recognize the voice. I slowly descended the stairs.

"HELP! EMERY! ANYONE!" I finally recognized the voice, it was Drake. I ran down the rest of the stairs to see Drake carrying Taylor who looked horrible. She was covered in dirt with cuts, bruises, and burns everywhere. Her skin very pale.

"Drake, what happened?" I asked as I reached them in the kitchen.

"I found her trapped in her car, flipped over and on fire. I took her out and ran here because I didn't know where else she would be safe. Is Roman here?"

"No, he left a little bit ago. Put her on the couch, I'll be right back." I said and I ran upstairs as Drake put Taylor on the couch. I got my phone and started dialing Roman's number.

As it rang I ran into the bathroom and started getting anything that would help. After a few rings Roman answered.

"Emery? What's up." He said.

"How fast can you get here?" I asked breathless. I was going as fast as I could. I didn't know how long Taylor had.

"Five minutes. Why? What's happened?" He asked. He now sounded as nervous as I felt.

"Drake found Taylor and she's in really bad condition." I said gathering the last bottle and headed downstairs. "Drake's asking for you."

"Hold on. I'll be there soon. Bye." He said and hung up. When I got downstairs I saw that Taylor was lying peacefully on the couch. If she didn't have all the cuts and burns I would think she was fine, that she was just peacefully sleeping.

Drake was sitting on the coffee table, which, considering the situation, I didn't mind, was holding her hand, and for probably the first time I've ever seen, crying.

I went around the couch and put the bucket of supplies on the table.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked. It was a stupid question, but I couldn't help asking it.

"She's bad, but she's tough she'll be okay. It's the-"

"The what?" I asked confused

"The baby." He said casually. Taylor was pregnant? I guessed it was Drake's, I didn't know who's else it would be.

"What?! She's pregnant?"

"Yeah. Is Roman coming?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Roman said coming in the kitchen door. I looked to see him walking over, Sophia with him. "I told her what happened and she wanted to come. Lucas and Julia are coming too."

"Okay. Good. Now, can you help her?" Drake asked.

 ***Later with Emery and Roman.***

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Roman. Roman, Sophia and I had given her both human medicine and Atrian medicine.

Lucas and Julia had arrived about 5 minutes ago. Sophia and Drake were taking care of Taylor in my spare bedroom. Lucas and Julia were here for support, support for Taylor, and for us. Me and Roman had gone upstairs, I had to get away, and Roman came with me.

"She's in good hands." He said.

"I know, Imp just so scared. First Grayson, I cant loose Taylor too."

"I know. Its okay. I'm more worried about the baby then Taylor."

"You knew?" I said leaning away from him and looking up at him.

"Yeah, Drake told me a few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. He wanted to keep it quiet. If people, mainly Red Hawks and Trags, found out, it would end very badly for them." He said and I understood. I leaned back into him. It was nice to be in his warm embrace.

"I forgive you."

"You always do."

"True."

"Guys!" Julia yelled as her and Lucas ran into my room. I let go of Roman's embrace and turned to Lucas and Julia.

"What? Is something wrong? Is Taylor okay?" I asked worried. I couldn't loose Taylor and Grayson.

"She's fine. Actually, she's more then fine. She's awake." Julia said happy.

"Really?!" I asked getting up from my bed.

"Yes! Would I joke about this?" Julia said and her and Lucas went to the spare bedroom. I was glad my parents were away for a couple of days.

I ran out of the room to the spare one at the end of the hallway, Taylor was in. I walked in, Roman right behind me, and saw Taylor sitting up in the bed. Drake was on the far side of her, Sophia right next to her. Lucas and Julia went to the opposite side of the bed. Me and Roman stood at the foot of her bed.

It was amazing how good she looked. Her burns were less red, most of her cuts had stopped bleeding, the worse cuts were still bleeding, but very little and bandaged to control it.

What was most surprising was that her color was almost back to normal. She didn't look like she was in a car accident that was on fire. She looked almost normal. It was amazing.

She was still pretty dirty, but I don't think she had time to clean up. But, I don't think how clean she is was the main priority, though to her, she probably minded.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," I responded. There were so many things I wanted to say, but all I could say was hi.

"How do you feel?" Roman asked.

"About as good as I look." She said.

"Well, you look pretty healthy, considering." I said. I was so happy to see Taylor this well after she looked so horrible when she arrived.

"Well, I do look good, but I'm way too dirty." She complained.

"At least your alive." Sophia said.

"Yeah, that parts good. I don't think we can deal with 2 deaths." Taylor said sadly. I wondered how she knew. "Drake and Sophia filled me in." She said when she saw the confusion on our faces.

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Will be putting another episode out later today! Review and follow for more!***


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Day of My Life

Sorry I didn't post 2 before I left, I forgot to post it. I wrote it but never posted it. Here is the one I made that I forgot to put up. Another one will be out later today!

 ***Emery's POV***

This was gonna be one of the worst days of my life.

Today was Grayson's funeral. I didn't want to go. I mean, I didn't want to face the fact he was dead. The past few days I've been doing everything I could to stay together. I was afraid I was gonna loose it.

There was a knock on the door but I couldn't move. I could hear someone walking in.

"Emery," It was Roman. He came up behind me and put his hands around my waist. "You okay?"

"No, not really." I said, I turned around and faced Roman.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be there with you." He said. I wished he was coming with me. They would be but since his parents were gonna be there Gloria didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Yeah, me too." I said, but my heart wasn't in the conversation. It wasn't in anything. The only place my heart was Grayson and it was stuck there like glue. Grayson was my friend and he died.

"Hey, lets talk about something else okay?" He said and I was glad to get off the topic of Grayson, or today in general. "You look beautiful you know."

I was wearing a flowy black dress with pockets that was half button up. I also wore a black belt half way down my dress. With my dress I had a black blazer over it.

For shoes I just wore plain black high heels. My hair was in a bun.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't really care." I said walking over to my purse. I put my stuff in my purse and turned to Roman who was now only a couple of feet away from me. "I got to leave. I'll see you after right?"

"Yes, you will. I love you." He said and before I could respond he kissed me. This got my mind off the day ahead of me, even if it was only for a couple of seconds.

"I love you too." I said and he left. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I tried to go as slow as I could, that way I could drag out the time between now and the funeral.

When I got downstairs I saw Lukas and Julia in the kitchen.

"Hey," They said and Julia got up and hugged me.

"Where's Eric?" I asked. Me, Julia, Eric, and Lukas planned to go together. Eric was the only one who knew Grayson better then me.

"He's going with his family, he'll meet us there." Julia said. Lukas got up and joined us. "I'm so sorry Emery."

"You know I'm getting really tired of people telling me that." I said and it was true, all day people have been telling me "It'll be okay." "I'm sorry," "It gets better/easier," and "He's in a better place now." It was getting really annoying.

I didn't care if it'll _be_ okay, if it'll _get_ better. I just want it to _be_ better/easier. I don't care that your sorry, its not your fault. I don't care that he's in a better place, I want him to be here.

"Yeah, I know." Lukas said.

"Guys, lets go." My mom said coming downstairs.

"Lets get this over with." I whispered to Julia making sure my mom didn't hear me. She knew I didn't want to go, but she's making me go anyway. She knows I'll regret not going more then going, which was so true it was annoying.

"Ready?" My mom asked when we arrived. Ready? How could I ever be ready for the funeral for my friend and ex-boyfriend? I would never be ready. How can anyone ever be ready for any funeral. "Right. Wrong thing to say."

I got out holding the door open so Julia could get out.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lukas said as he got out of his side the car and walked around the car to where we were.

We stood side by side. It was Julia on the left, me in the middle and Lukas on the right. We looked up at the church, it was a beautiful church.

It was an all white church on the outside. The entrance of the church was the biggest part of the church height wise. It was like a big clock tower connected to the front of the church.

The entire ceremony I wasn't paying much attention. Grayson's family asked me to give a speech but I refused, I knew I would be too sad to give one, and I was right. Half the time I was crying.

Everyone who gave a speech said some nice things about Grayson, how much he meant to them, how much they would miss him, and how much he affected their lives. That much I did pick up.

The grave ceremony was even worse. The entire time I was crying. I couldn't get over the fact that he was gone. Everyone put dirt on his grave. Some people stayed, but I asked my mom to take me straight home.

When I walked in the front door, after dropping off Julia and Lukas, I went straight upstairs. I walked in, and to my surprise, Roman was standing at the edge of my bed.

Without saying anything I tossed my purse on my bed and went to Roman. He embraced me in a hug and I started crying again. I had cried so much I was surprised I still had tears to cry. By now crying was getting annoying, but I couldn't stop, it seemed the harder I tried to stop crying, the harder I cried.

I spent the next, about, 15 minutes in his arms. We didn't say anything, he just held me, and I cried. It was good to be in his arms. I barely survived the funeral without him.

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if there's any ideas you have for the story or ways you want the story to go. I'll make sure to add it in!***


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Again

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, with school starting and other stuff in my life I haven't had time. Btw, I wont be posting as often. Enjoy!**

 ***Emery's POV***

"I've gotta go." Roman said for probably 100th time but I didn't care. I didn't want him to go. We were having fun, which I haven't had since before the battle.

"A little longer." I said and before he could say anything I kissed him again. "Pleeeeeease." I pleaded in between kisses.

"Can you guys knock it off." Drake said. I looked over and he was standing at the base of the stairs. "We gotta go. Sorry Emery, I know you guys want more time, but were already late leaving."

"Hey, she was the one saying to stay longer!" Roman said defensively. I looked back to him. "Sorry."

"You better be."

"You could say no." Drake said walking over to us. "Oh, wait, you don't say no." Drake said and playfully hit Roman in the shoulder. "At least, not to her."

"I can say no to Emery, I just choose not to." Roman said.

"Sure." Drake said heading for the door. "Anyway, I'll give you guys one minute. ONE minute. After the minute I'm coming back in and were leaving. I don't care if I have to drag you out by my hair, were leaving after the minute. I'm not being late because of you." Drake said. He opened the door and gave Roman a warning look and he left.

"Ok, now, where were we?" Roman said and before I could protest he kissed me. He sat me on the couch all while kissing. I know we shouldn't do this but I couldn't stop.

I was enjoying it, I loved kissing him. I knew we should stop and say goodbye, he had to go. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. Plus, I didn't want Drew walking in on us kissing, again.

I released him from the kiss to see a look of confusion an hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go, no matter how badly you want to stay. I wish you could stay, I really do."

"Your right. I just REALLY don't want to say goodbye."

"Me too, but we can see each other at school tomorrow."

"Right. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and kissed him one last time for the day.

"Ok, lovebirds. Roman, lets go." Drew said appearing at the door. I blushed at that, he called us lovebirds, did we really seem like those? I couldn't believe Drew managed to walk in on us kissing again.

"Bye," Roman said as he headed toward the door where Drew stood. "Lets go."

"Bye," I said as Roman and Drew walked out the door. Now that he was gone I decided to go see how Taylor was doing.

She had spent the night since she felt too weak to go home. We called her parents and explained what happened. They insisted that we take her to a hospital, but after a while of arguing we convinced them to leave her here to rest. We told them they could visit and they did, we promised she would be home in a couple of days.

"Hey," I said as I entered the spare bedroom.

"Hey, Roman leave?" She asked as I sat in the chair closest to her on the right side of the bed.

"Yeah, Drew had to practically drag him out of here so they'd be on time."

"Wow, I noticed you haven't asked me how I am."

"I know better, I don't like it when people ask me how I'm doing with Grayson's death. How do they think I am? Wonderful? No, I'm terrible but I'm holding it together. So, I didn't think you would like being asked how you are all the time. Your hurt and your best friend died, people should know how you are."

"Yeah, true." She said and there was a silent that wasn't awkward, it was pleasant, we took a nice time to take in the mention of Grayson. It was nice to just think of him. After a while she finally said something, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral. If I wasn't so weak I would be there, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I understand. He was your best friend, if you could've I bet you would've."

"Well, lets move on to a different topic. A happier one."

"Yeah, just curious, what do you know of the baby? How is it?"

"I don't know, I don't know if its ok, I don't even know if its alive."

"Well, as soon as we can we can go to the docters and see."

"Ok, it's a date." She said and we moved on to another topic. We talked intill my mom came home. I ended spending the rest of the night in their. I waited till she fell asleep to go to my room. I went to bed easier then I have in a few days, and for once, I slept through the night without dreams.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Again I'm sorry I didn't post. Post another this week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Company

**Hey, guys just wanted to say that I'm glad you guys are enjoying them! I'm sorry if I put Drew not Drake, it's a habit. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Roman's POV***

"You nervous?" I asked Drake as I approached Emery's front door.

"Of course," Drake said.

"Right, bad question, your finding out if the baby's ok, and I guess that would be a little nerve wrecking." I said as I knocked on Emery's door, expecting to see Emery, instead, it was Emery's mom.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Roman, nice to meet you." I said.

"Roman, as in Nox's son?"

"Yes,"

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Its ok, I've gotten over it, and that your husband did it, people make mistakes."

"I'm Drake," Drake said,

"Hi, nice to meet you, it was nice to meet you both." She said, shaking our hands. "Anyway, what are Atrians doing here, just wondering?"

"Well, we wanted to see Emery and Taylor." I told her.

"Emery? Taylor? Why do you want to see them?"

"Emery, she's my…. Friend."

"Oh, ok then, come in." She said question.

"What are they doing here?" Her father asked as we walked in.

"There here to see Emery and Taylor." Her mother said.

"Why?" Her father asked sternly.

"You got something against us?" Drake asked angry.

"No, of course not. I'm just being a father."

"Well-" Drake started to say.

"We understand," I said looking at Drake. "Look, you can trust us, I would never hurt Emery."

"Prove I can trust you." Her father said.

"How?"

"Roman was the boy in the shed that Emery saved on Arrival Day." Drake said.

"What? You're the boy?" He mother said, shocked.

"Umm, yeah."

"We all thought you were dead."

"No, it's a long story, can I see Emery now?"

"Yes, go ahead." He mother said gesturing to the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to Emery's room while Drake went to Taylor. Before I even opened the door I could hear crying coming from inside. Emery. I opened the door and saw Emery lying on her bed, sobbing. I felt so bad; all I wanted to do was take her pain away. I walked over and kneeled by the side of the bed.

"Emery," I whispered, and before either of us could say anything, she kissed me. It was passionate, and I could feel how much she needed me right now. "What was that for?"

"I just really needed you." She said.

"I could tell," I said as I sat down on the bed. "Can you scoot over, please?" She nodded and scooted over so I could lay down next to her, as I did she scooted over, put her head on my shoulder, her arm on my chest and her leg on mine. It felt good to cuddle with her.

"Thank you for being here."

"Was it Grayson?"

"Yeah, I just miss him so much."

"I know," I said and pulled her closer to me. "I'm here for you."

"I know," She said and we ended up laying there for a couple of ours, talking and just cuddling, enjoying the company of the other.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Another episode tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Baby

**Sorry I haven't posted in a month, was busy and I was writing other ones and kept forgetting to do this one too. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ***Emery's POV***

"Hey, you ready?" I asked Taylor. We were about to go to her appointment, we were just waiting on the boys. She looked up from her purse to give me a nasty look. "Right, sorry, bad question."

"Let's just get this over with. Where are the boys, were gonna be late?" She asked as I started walking downstairs, she closed the door and followed me.

"They have to sneak out of the sector for this, give them a break."

"Sorry, I just really want to find out if the babies ok."

"I know it'll be okay."

"I hope so." I said as the doorbell rang. "Speaking of the boys…" I went over to the door to open it. "There you guys are."

"Sorry were late, we had trouble getting out of the sector." Roman said as they walked. Drake went over to Taylor, who was now by the couch, while Roman stepped inside as I shut the door than kissed me. "Hi,"

"Hi," I giggled.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said and looked over to Taylor and Drake. Drake was comforting a crying Taylor. I felt so bad for them; they shouldn't have to go through this. I couldn't help feel like this was my fault. If I wasn't so lost in Roman we would have arrived sooner and we would've been able to stop the Trags. "I don't think they are though."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how they're feeling right now."

"Taylor, Drake, we got to go, were already late."

"Yeah, coming," said Taylor, wiping her tears. She got up to meet us at the door. "Let's go," she said and left, Drake following her, and after a second Roman and I did too.

 ***At the Doctor's***

"Taylor Beecham," Said the girl doctor coming out of the door.

"Right here," Taylor said getting up.

"Ok, hi Taylor, I'm Dr. Baker, nice to meet you. Why don't you come back and we'll get a look at the baby." She said opening the door to let her inside.

"Is it okay if my boyfriend comes back with me?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, of course," She said and Taylor looked at Drake, letting him know it was okay. Since Drake and Roman were not supposed to be out of the Sector they were completely covered with their hoods on so no one could see their marks.

"Bye guys, good luck." Taylor said as she went behind the door. Once Drake walked through the doctor followed, closing the door behind her.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"It's okay, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said too fast.

"Emery,"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about their baby." I lied, I hated lying to Roman, but I couldn't tell him, I knew he would think its ridiculous how I feel.

"I know, it'll be fine." he said, embracing me in a hug, it was a little awkward in the chairs.

"I hope so," I said into his jacket, I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I know we shouldn't, it would draw attention to us.

 ***Later***

"I'm getting bored," I complained.

"What? I'm no fun?"

"You are, if I can kiss you," I said, whispering the last part.

"Is that all I am to you? A kissing toy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey!" I said pushing him, "I'm more than that!"

"Ok, ok, you're a good… you're good for…umm…"

"Wow!" I said, rolling my eyes and turning to the side quickly, trying not to laugh.

"I'm kidding,"

"I know," I said, laughing,

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." I said, and I really wanted to kiss him, it hurt not to kiss him. At that moment the door opened, I looked over to see Taylor and Drake coming out of the door. It took me a second to realize that she was crying, and I had a feeling Drake was too. I stood up as they walked over to us.

"It's gone…. I-its gone." Taylor said, crying.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and gave her a hug.

After a while we left and went back to my house. Drake and Roman still had another hour till they had to get back to the sector. As soon as we got home Taylor went to her room and Drake accompany her. Roman and I went to my room.

"You okay?" He asked me as he started taking off his disguise.

"Yeah," I said as I lay on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come here." I said, as he walked over and lay on the bed. I scooted closer to him and he embraced me.

I couldn't help but feel guilty; I wish I could've prevented it. I _should've_ been able to prevent it. I hated myself for not being able to. I should've just answered a call, and then all this wouldn't have happened. This was my fault.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, again, I haven't posted in a while.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

***Emery's POV***

 **(Dream)**

I was walking down the street thinking about Taylor's baby. I couldn't believe it was gone, it was just a baby, and it didn't deserve to die.

"Hey, Emery," Said Roman, walking up to me from somewhere.

"You're not supposed to be out of the Sector."

"I just wanted to say something to you."

"Okay, Roman, what's happening?" I said and I turned to walk away but Taylor was behind me, but she looked different, she had a bunch of cuts and burns. She looked like after the car crash.

"Hey, Emery," Taylor said and all of a sudden Drake was there too.

"Hi, guys,"

"Why did you do this to me? To the baby? It was just a child! Why did you kill it?!"

"I-I di-didn't k-kill it."

"Yes you did! It's all your fault!"

"Why did you do these things to us?" Roman said, I turned around and all of a sudden he was bleeding, the same wound Castor gave him. I looked from each one of them, between bleeding Roman, burnt Taylor and bruised Drake.

I started crying, I couldn't help it, I did this to them, I always get everyone hurt. They started to come closer till they were right in front of me, than I fell to the ground, I couldn't take it. I hurt him, I hurt all of them. Why did everything I touch get hurt? All I could hear was them saying it was my fault over and over again, I covered my ears but it didn't help.

I woke with a start, I realized I was crying. I felt the tears run down my face again and I don't know how long I was sitting there crying, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep.

 **Hey, sorry it was short, didn't know what to do but wanted to post something. Any ideas would be appreciated, thank you; I will do it I'm having writers block with this story. Review and follow for more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Merry Christmas

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is an extra Christmas chapter. Enjoy.**

 ***Emery's POV***

"You sure he'll like it?"

"Yes, I'm sure; it's the perfect Christmas present for Roman. Besides, you bought it a week ago and its Christmas Eve, it's too late to return it and get a new present." Taylor said, comforting me. We were wrapping Drake's present, it was a little late but Taylor spent like a week looking for a present for him, and it took forever for her to find something she even remotely liked to get him, this girl took shopping seriously, too seriously.

"Well, since were done, I'm gonna go up to bed," I said.

"Night," Taylor said, but when I was halfway to the stairs, there was a knock at the door. I looked at Taylor and we shared a look of confusion. It was 9 o'clock at night, who could be here? I walked over to the door and opened it to see Roman and Drake standing there.

"Hey Emery," Roman said as I opened the door.

"Roman!" I yelled, running at him and giving him a big hug. I don't know why I was so happy to see him. I guess it was the cheer of the fact it was Christmas Eve. I could hear Drake walking into the house to see Taylor. "What are you doing here?" I asked, letting him go.

"We thought we would surprise you and spend Christmas Eve with you guys."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm so happy to see you Roman." I said but before he could respond I was kissing him. This kiss lasted for minutes.

"Come on, lets go to bed, I want to spend tonight with you and I want to wake up on Christmas with you." He said and we walked upstairs and laid down together.

"I like this." I said after a while. "Just laying here, cuddling with you. Especially on Christmas Eve,"

"Me too,"

"I dreamed about this,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I dreamed about spending Christmas', birthdays', and other special occasions together, forever." I said and I was getting tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Forever…" He said as we fell asleep.

 **Morning**

I woke up to a weird feeling on my forehead. It took me a minute to realize it was Roman's lips.

"Morning," He said, kissing my nose. "Merry Christmas," He said and then kissed my lips.

"Merry Christmas, Roman." I said I never wanted to get up. "I wish we could wake up like this every day."

"One day, we will, I promise."

"How? How can you promise that? We don't know what the future will look like for your kind. For us as a couple, and couples like us."

"Your right, I don't, no one does, but one day, no matter when, or where, we will be able to wake up like this."

"I love the way you think." I said and I leaned up and kissed him.

"Shall we go downstairs?"

"Not just yet."

"I can live with that…" He said and we were kissing again. I liked this, this was how I wanted to spend every Christmas, every holiday, every special occasion, in fact every morning.

Eventually we went downstairs.

"Hey guys," I said as we came downstairs Roman's arm around my waist, me leaning into him. Today was perfect, this was by far officially my favorite day.

"Hey," Taylor said, turning around. "So, ready to open presents?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said as me and Roman sat down on the empty couch. Roman was sitting on the edge of the couch as I was lying in his arms. "Well, Taylor you first."

"Okay," She said and she opened my present which was a nice shirt and some jeans. Her parents got her some clothes and a nice purse. Roman got her a coupon to get whatever she wanted because he didn't know what to get her. Then, lastly, Drake got her a nice necklace and a pair of earrings to go with.

"Drake, thank you." She said and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome, open it." He said and when she opened she took in a big gasp. I looked and it was a picture of Drake. "So I'm always with you, even when I go someday."

"Drake…" She said and there were tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't, I care about you; it's my present to you." He said and gave her a kiss.

"How did you afford this?"

"I found a way."

"Okay, now Drake, your turn."

"Fine," He said and opened his presents. Roman got him some medicine to help with all the beatings he gets for all the fights he finds himself in. I didn't get him anything because there was nothing to give a guy who didn't want much. Then, Taylor got him a watch with a picture of the Sector on it.

"Thank you Taylor, it's amazing."

"Well, I thought it was something you didn't have and you would actually want."

"True," He said, "Now Roman, it's your turn."

"Let me guess you got me something funny just to laugh at me." Roman said.

"Just open your presents."

"Whatever," Roman said. Roman got a regular watch from Taylor. From Drake Roman got a baseball.

"Wow," Roman said as he opened my present. "You didn't…"

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Emery-"

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot."

"What is it?" Drake asked again.

"It's a star made out of string, like the one I have in my room, but it's in a picture frame."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"When Emery and I met when the ship crashed she taught me how to make one."

"Wow,"

"I told you he would like it, Emery." Taylor said.

"More then like it, I love it. Thank you." He said and gave me a kiss.

"I'm really glad you like it."

"How could I not? It brings back a lot of memories."

"Yeah," I said and I opened my presents. Taylor got me a couple of shirts and other clothes items. Drake got me a pocket knife to protect me. And Roman got me a piece of cyper in water, a remembrance of when we first kissed.

"Roman…"

"Yes?"

"Wow,"

"I thought it would be a good reminder of a first kiss."

"You're a good enough reminder, but thank you."

"Your welcome." He said and kissed me.

 **Hope you enjoyed I will do another part of later this day, either Christmas/Christmas Eve or the weekend after. Review and follow for more.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning

**Sorry I haven't posted this weekend, I was lazy. Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Emery's POV***

"I'm glad we're all hanging out together." Taylor said.

"Yeah, without my parents," I said, it was nice, my parents have been gone all day, it was nice.

"Speaking of, where are your parents?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, they're usually not gone this long."

"Aren't you worried?"

"A little, but I'm so tired of worrying about everything."

"Yeah, but-"

"Roman, can we not? I want to just enjoy hanging out with you guys."

"Okay," Roman said I knew he wasn't satisfied, but I really didn't want to worry, I just wanted to trust that they were away doing something; I couldn't handle worrying about my parents. There was a knock at the door, we all looked at each other, none of us was expecting someone.

"I got it," I said getting up to answer. When I opened the door I saw a couple of guys in all black. I screamed for Roman on instinct. Before I could get his full name out one of them had a hand on my mouth and a knife at my throat.

 ***Roman's POV***

"So who do you think it is?"

"I don't kno-" Taylor started to say but was cut off by a scream.

"ROM-" I heard Emery start to scream. Before I could even think I was up, running over to Emery, but I was too late. There were two men in all black. One was holding Emery, a knife at her throat.

"Let her go!" I yelled I looked at Emery; she was scared, I could see it.

"And why should we do that?" The other one asked.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"I think she does…Roman."

"How do you know my name?"

"How could we not know about you? You're Nox's son, which makes you our leader when you grow up since her daddy killed our leader. And apparently, this is your girlfriend, and you're on the Humans' side. Traitor. How could you date the daughter of the guy who killed our leader, you father!"

"Who are you?!"

"You've figured it out, come on, you know."

"Atrians…"

"There you go." He said, taking off his hood to show his face, with marks going down the left side of his face. "Now…" He said and another two guys walked in. I would have attacked, but I knew they would hurt Emery; I couldn't risk it, so I let one of the guys take me. I saw the other one walk behind me. I tried to turn around, but the guy wouldn't let me. Then he walked back, Taylor in his arms, then Drake walked back right behind him.

 ***Emery's POV***

I saw the 4th guy walk back with Taylor in his arms and Drake following right behind him. Drake had a fierce and intense look on his face and I knew what he was going to do next. As if on cue Drake ran up and punched the 1st guy, who I assumed to be the leader. He only got one punch in before I felt a sharp pain on my neck and I realized the guy was pushing the knife in.

I winced in pain and Drake looked over and saw what was happening, and in that small hesitation the leader had put up his hand and then Drake was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"No!" Roman yelled.

"You need to be quiet, I'm finished with you," He said. "With your girlfriend on the other hand, I still have some business, but not here, it's not safe. Put them in van, we'll take them to where the parents are."

"What?" I said, parents? Please don't be my parents… I mean, it makes sense, there gone, they have parents, and they obviously want to torture me, and Roman and Drake.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow for more!**


	11. Chapter 11: Info

**Hey just wanted to tell you guys that I wont be posting this weekend, I'm going to a Winter Camp. And also wanted to say that I'm sorry if I don't post as often, I'm going through a rough time and it's I like to relax on the time I do have on the weekends.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Go check out my other Fanfics if you're interested in Attack on Titan, Star Crossed, Fosters, and Pretty Little Liars (Ezria). (A/N I just put all my fanfics in, even if it is for this story, this goes up on all my fanfics.)**

 **Let me know if there's any ideas you have for future chapters. I would happily put it in; I want to see what you guys want to happen. See you guys in a week.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Kidnap

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been very busy studying for my final. Plus, it's been difficult, like I said. I also almost lost a friend this weekend, but I thought you guys deserve to know what happens. So, here it is.**

 ***Roman's POV (In the van)***

I couldn't believe this was happening. Since when did Atrians become so violent? I looked over to Emery, on purpose they put as far away from each other as possible. Before they put us in the van they tied us up, but to Emery, they did worse, they tied her up, hands and feet, they put duck tape on her mouth and a spell that makes her unable to move or speak.

"Ugh," Taylor groaned next to me, waking up. "Where are we?"

"Some sort of van." I told she looked to the side and saw me, and then she looked around and saw Drake and Emery.

"What do we do?"

"Good question, any ideas?" Drake asked.

"AHHH!" Emery screamed through the spell. I looked over in fear to see my worst nightmare. Emery was writhing in pain.

"How about you guys shut up, or I continue this torture." One of the guys said from the front. I looked up to see one of them with their hands up casually, like they did this all the time and it was no problem to them.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, it was killing me to see Emery in pain. I knew they wouldn't kill her; they would only torture her to torture us.

"Only if you be quiet."

"Fine!"

"Good," He said and then his hand went down and Emery went back to normal.

"You okay?" I mouthed to Emery. She nodded and then went back to being completely still, the spell being replaced.

 ***Later-Emery's POV***

"Here they are, sir." The leader said. I looked up to see a big dude, his back to us. I looked around; it looked like we were in some sort of cave or underground area.

"Put them on the wall." He said and the guys led us over to the wall where they put us in chains, both arms and legs.

"What do you want us to do with them now, sir?"

" _You_ will be doing nothing; you guys are done with what I need. You served me well, Garth." He said, turning around and looking at the leader, which I guessed was just a servant, leading a small group of soldiers. "Go, you guys are done; your reward will come soon."

"Thank you, sir, anything for our leader." He said and left, his soldiers following.

"Now, what to do with you guys?"

 **Sorry it was short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I will post next weekend, finals will be over so I should have the time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Torture

**I'm so, so,** _ **so**_ **very sorry I haven't posted when I said I would. I got so busy. I get a lot of homework and I got a lot of other stuff going on.**

 _David Fishwick asked who kidnapped Emery. I wanted to respond and let everyone know that you will find out this episode._

 _Thank you David and everyone else who has taken the time to Review, I do appreciate the feedback._

 ***Emery's POV***

"What do you want!" I yelled at the leader. He's hasn't said anything, he's just been pacing the room. "Just let us go!"

"Now why would I do that?" He said stopping mid step. He slowly turned his body to face.

"Were innocent!" I said, but I knew it was a lie, we were in fact not innocent, at least not to them. I mean, just look at everything that's happened in the last couple of months. I mean, everything that's happened, its all been because I've been selfish and wanted to be with Roman.

"Oh, no you're not." He said and quickly walked over to me. He stopped very close to me. "You're not innocent. That's why you're going to be so much fun." He said and ran a hand along my body slowly from my neck to my hip.

"Stop!" Roman screamed from the wall next to me. For some reason they separated me from the rest of them. They were on the back wall. I was on the wall next to them. Least I was near Roman. He pulled against the chains holding his arms, but it was useless, it wouldn't work. The leader stopped moving his arm and looked over to Roman. He walked over to him.

"Who said you could talk?" He said, "Shut up, I will get to you later, traitor."

"I'm not a traitor!"

"I said, shut…up…" He said and slapped Roman across the face. "Now, where were we…" He said walking back to me. "Oh, yeah, we were discussing your innocence."

"I didn't do anything!" I said, trying to convince him, but I knew it wasn't going to work if I didn't believe it myself.

"Lying is bad…" He said, "Now, tell the truth, you'll feel better." He said and looked at me and I knew I couldn't tell him. I could see in his eyes, he knew, he knew I was hiding something. It wasn't going to end well unless I told the truth.

"That is the truth!" I said and despite what I knew, I couldn't say it. Roman couldn't know how guilty I felt.

"Oh, no it isn't." He said, "Now, come on, tell the truth."

"I am!" I said and instead of saying anything he walked away. I thought it was over, I thought he would leave us alone for a little bit, but I should've known better. I looked over at Roman, relieved and he returned the same look, but I could see the pain behind his eyes and I knew he could do the same to me.

Just then he walked in, carrying something in his hand. It wasn't intill he got close that I realized, it was a knife. I screamed, nervous, Roman looked over and saw what I was screaming at and pulled uselessly at the chains.

"Now, I will give you one last chance to tell me the truth, or will we have to do this the hard way?" He said, I looked at the knife and back to him, I couldn't tell him, but I didn't want to get tortured either. "Ok, do this the hard way then." He said before I could say even think about responding.

He took the knife and brought it up to my face. I turned away, I couldn't help being scared. I just wanted it to be over, I wanted to go back home, I wanted to see my parents. I felt him run the knife down the side of my face, till he reached my neck and stopped. Then, in a split second, he reached up and grabbed my wrist, hard. I struggled against his hand, but the more I struggled, the more his grip tightened. He then brought the knife and sliced my wrist. I screamed in pain. It wasn't a small cut; it was a fast, deep cut.

"EMERY! NOOO! STOP!" Roman screamed from his chains. I looked over to see Roman struggling against his chains. He was in pain, and it wasn't physical, to him, this was the worst pain.

 ***Roman's POV***

The moment he brought the knife up, I was furious. I couldn't take it, I couldn't handle what they were doing to her. I hated it and all I wanted to do was to run over there, beat him up, save Emery, and hold her as tight as I could. The thought of Emery in his arms made me even sadder. We might not even make it out of here, let alone hold Emery in my arms.

I looked over at Taylor and Drake, they had similar looks on their faces. I looked Drake in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," He mouthed.

"I know," I mouthed back. I looked back to Emery right as they cut her wrist. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the screams of pain. I hated it when Emery was in pain. "EMERY! NOOO! STOP!"

"Oh look its Mr. Brave." He said, looking over at me. "I thought I told you to be quiet?" He walked over and waved a hand in front of my face and I felt a weird sensation wash over. I couldn't register what it was, it was gone as soon as it came.

"Roman?!" Drake asked, worried. 

"I'm fine." I tried to say, but nothing came out. I tried to say it again, and again, but nothing came out. Whatever he did made me lose my voice.

"What did you do?" Emery asked.

"I just… silenced him." He said, walking back over to Emery, slowly. "Now, where were we?"

 ***Emery's POV***

"Please, just let them go! They didn't do anything!" I yelled.

" _They? They_ didn't do anything? So, did you do something?"

"No!" I said, unconvincingly, I knew Roman, Taylor, and Drake were all confused and worried. I couldn't tell them, they couldn't know how I felt, they would fight me on it, and I couldn't handle them doing that. I knew it was my fault, but they wouldn't admit it, I knew they wouldn't.

 _I'm sorry, I promise there escape and the ending is soon, probably 2 chapters from now._

 **Thank you for reading. Again, I appreciate the reviews, they make me feel good, I'm glad you guys like what I write. I'll try to post next weekend, no promises. Review and Follow for more!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Always Comes Out

**Again, sorry it's been a while, but I'm on an 11 day spring break and I plan to write 2 chapters today and at least one other one over spring break. This goes for all my fanfics.**

 ***Emery's POV***

"So, you admit to doing something?" He said, trying to get me to admit it.

"No, I don't." I said, but I knew no one believed anything I was saying.

"Fine, it doesn't matter anyway, I'll know everything soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, but he didn't say anything, he just walked over to a table where a bunch of stuff was on, stuff that looked alien to me, probably Atrian herbs. He started saying stuff in a foreign language, but according to Roman and Drake reaction, it wasn't anything good. As he kept repeating the same stuff over and over again he started to put some of the herbs and liquids in. He then took the knife and wiped some of the blood off of it and started putting it into the bowl.

"Nooo!" Drake yelled, I looked over at him and both Roman and Drake were freaking out. Whatever he was doing, it had to do with me. "He's doing some spell, and it isn't good."

"There, that's better," He said and walked back over to me. There was then a sharp pain in my heart. I screamed in pain, this was what he was doing, torturing me with magic. All of a sudden it stopped and I felt different, weaker, like I am only half here.

"What did you do to me!?"

"Nothing, just a little magic."

"How?" Drake yelled, "Magic doesn't exist."

"Not on this planet, it's not that evolved yet."

"What? Atria?"

"Yes, Atria, it has a couple million years on Earth, but you knew that, it's more evolved, we have acquired a lot of skills that Humans can't even imagine."

"You're an Atrian?"

"Not just some Atrian, the new leader."

"But, Roman's the leader."

"You see, Roman's the leader of the Atrians who choose to live on Earth with the Humans, I'm the leader of the ones who don't like the Humans, who want them dead, and the planet as our new planet. The Humans are making a mess of it anyway, throwing it away, and expecting it to always be there, we will rule it properly."

"You want to annialate Human kind?"

"Yes and any Atrians who side with them, including you too."

"We will always be on the Humans side, they deserve to live, and they just want to survive, like us."

"But you see, we need a new planet, and there's is the perfect one."

"You won't win, we won't let you."

"That'll be hard dead." He said and went back to me, "Okay, back to you. Now, you say you didn't do anything, right."

"Yes, I didn't do anything!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, then what about Taylor…" He said, and I knew he knew everything, but I have no idea how. How could he know everything I was feeling? "You almost got her killed, didn't you?"

"No…"

"Its no use lying to me, I know everything your feeling, and I can feel when you're lying to me. You know that little spell I did; it connects me to you, helps in interrogation. Cool, isn't it?" He said, I didn't say anything back, I couldn't lie, but I couldn't admit what I was feeling. "Now, I'll ask you again, did you or did you not almost get Taylor killed?"

"No," I said, firmly, he may know everything, but I was still not going to admit it.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." He said, walking over to Roman. "I guess I'll tell them myself." He then took a hand over Roman's mouth. "There, now you can speak."

"Emery…." Roman said looking at me.

"Shut up, I may have given your voice back, but I can still take it away." He said and when Roman didn't respond, continued, "Ok, so, let me tell you how Emery really feels. So, first, Taylor, remember what happened to you, the fire, well, she blames that on herself. She thinks…well, because she didn't answer her phone because she was 'busy' she got Grayson killed and almost you too. Then, Roman…where do I begin…she feels a lot for you…I don't even know where to begin."

"STOPPP!" I yelled, I couldn't take it, he was bringing everything back. Roman looked at me, he could see that this was the worst torture I could endure. I could feel the tears fall down my face. I couldn't help crying, it was bringing those feelings back again. "Why are you doing this…?"

"Emery…" Roman said, I looked up at him and all I wanted was his arms around me.

"Ok, now let's continue…" He said and started talking about my feelings, every time he brought something else up, the more I cried I was now on the floor. I could feel myself getting weaker. I guess the more he used it to tap into my feelings the weaker I got. Eventually I passed out.

 ***Later***

"Emery!" I heard someone yelling, shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes, everything blurry at first. It took me a second to see, when I finally could, I was laying on the ground, out of my chains, Roman and Taylor sitting in front of me.

"Roman!" I yelled and gave him a big hug, wincing in the process.

"Easy Emery, you're still weak." He said, pulling me away.

"What happened?"

"Once we saw you pass out, we acted, and we couldn't handle what he was doing to you."

"Thank you, where's Drake?"

"Keeping guard, are you okay?" Taylor said.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, guys, we got to go, more Atrians will be here any minute." Drake said, peering into the room.

"Wait, what about my parents."

"We'll find them on our way out." Roman said, "Can you stand?" He asked, I nodded and I took his hand and he helped me up. As soon as I stood up I got really dizzy and everything was blurry. I would've fallen if Roman hadn't caught me. "I got you, Emery, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He the put his hands under my knees and picked me up. "Okay, let's go Taylor."

We got out okay, we came close one time, but we made it out. We found my parents a couple rooms down. They were extremely worried about me, but before they could do anything we got shot at and we had to hurry out. Once we were out, we hurried to my house. Once we were there Roman put me on my bed to let me rest. He stayed with me, not wanting to leave my side. Drake explained everything that happened to my parents, confused.

 _Sorry there escape wasn't too detailed, I didn't have any ideas._

 **Next episode will be up either today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed review and follow for more.**


	15. Chapter 15: Comfort

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Emery's POV***

I woke up slowly, trying to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. When I finally opened, I saw Roman lying next to me.

"Hey," I said, groggily.

"Hey,"

"I long was I asleep?"

"A couple of days," He said. 2 days? I was asleep for 2 days? Seriously? "How do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep another 2." I said and he looked at me, he was worried. "Better than I was before, but, I still feel like my batteries being drained, then not being recharged."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"That brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about." He said, I knew what he was talking about, and I really didn't want to talk about it. "Do you really feel like it's all your fault?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, and I felt bad for doing it, I didn't mean to yell. "I mean, I-I don't know why I felt this way, but I do." Instead of saying anything he just looked in my eyes, then pulled me close to him. It felt good to be in his arms again, I had never felt so vulnerable and scared then in that cave.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Sorry it was short, but I still wanted to post something. Review and follow for more!**


	16. Chapter 16: Spring Break Plans

**Sorry I haven't posted in over a month, no inspiration, but I finally found some, so here it is.**

 ***Emery's POV***

"I'm so happy its spring break." Taylor said as we walked out of school.

"Of course you are." I said, Taylor loved spring, perfect time for parties and summer clothes and time off from school. It was her favorite time of the year, except summer. "Parties, summer clothes, swimming. What don't you like about spring break."

"Actually, none of that matters this time, I mean, I just don't want to, with everything we've been through, I've been rethinking things."

"Wow, you, not into parties, that's a first." Drake remarked.

"I think were all excited, I mean, no longer have to sit through classes."

"I'm just glad I don't have to try and concentrate on school when everything comes back to the kidnapping. It's been extremely hard to concentrate, now I don't have to, I can just have fun." I said and I was tempted to lean up and kiss him and thought better of it with all the people around. He got my vibe and mouthed 'later'. I nodded and smiled, excited for later. "I was actually thinking about going somewhere other than my house for spring break."

"Oh, my family has a house we can go to. It's out of the city, but not too far out that you guys can't come and visit some days." She said.

"Sounds great, I wish you could stay the entire time." I said, "You should ask Gloria, I mean, you guys are role models for the program, she has to let you guys go."

"Ok, I'll ask." Roman said.

"Bye," I said, I had to get home and ask my parents.

"Bye," Roman said and left to ask Gloria.

 **Sorry it was short, I didn't have much to write, but I wanted to give you something.**


	17. Chapter 17: Spring Break!

_Info: I get out of school on Thursday and I will be going camping right away, I won't be able to post for a week and a half. I know it won't make a difference because I post like once a month, but I will post one right when I get back._

 ***Emery's POV***

Taylor, Julia, Lukas and I were talking when there was a knock at the door. Taylor got up to get it as me, Julia and Lukas kept talking. I heard a yell that could only be Taylor's. I tensed up, nervous they had come, but my worry was subsided when Roman walked in the room. I ran up to and gave him a big hug.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He said and pulled back to kiss me.

"Get a room!" Taylor joked as she walked in with Drake, Sophia following right behind. I pulled away and laughed.

"Hey, Sophia, it's nice to see you."

"You too," She said and gave me a quick hug.

"How long you staying?" I asked Roman.

"Drake and I got permission to stay till Friday, but Sophia is just visiting."

"Good," I said and headed over to the couch while Roman stayed to talk to his sister.

 ***Roman's POV***

"Hey, does Emery seem off to you?" I asked my sister.

"Off?"

"Ever since we got back from the kidnapping she's been different."

"It was a kidnapping, it's probably, uh, and what do the humans call it? PTS?"

"PTSD,"

"Right,"

"I don't think it's that, its something else, I feel like it's that spell he put on her, that we still can't figure out how to get rid of."

"I think you're over reacting."

"Maybe," I said, but I couldn't shake this feeling something was off with her. I knew if I brought it up Emery would deny it, so I put it aside for now and decided to focus on my time with Emery.

 **Sorry it was short, I am running out of ideas, please let me know where I should take it; I don't know where to take the story.**


	18. Chapter 18: Possession

**WARNING: This is all freestyle, so it might be bad. Please let me know what you think of my freestyle. I don't usually do this, but I wanted to give you something.**

 ***Emery's POV | 2 Days Later***

"I needed this," I said as I lay in bed with Roman.

"Me too, it's nice to spend time with you."

"Roman," I said, looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"What are we going to do about the Atrians?"

"I don't know, they haven't shown their faces and we haven't been able to find."

"I' m scared,"

"I know, I am too,"

"I can still feel the spell he put on me. It's deep inside me, but I can feel it, like its there, but…dormant."

"Hopefully we can find a way to deal with the spell."

"I do too,"

 ***Next Day***

"I'll be back," I said to Roman as I got up and went upstairs. I could feel the spell doing something. I didn't want to be in front of anyone if something happened.

I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned the water on and splashed water on my face. It was refreshing. I wiped my face and I was about to open the door when there was a piercing pain in my stomach.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I regretted it; I could hear everyone running to me. I locked the door so they couldn't get in. I dropped to the floor, gripping my stomach. I knew what, or who was causing it, but I refused to scream, I refused to give in.

"Emery!" I heard Roman yell as he tried to open the door. He knocked on the door. "Emery, open the door? What's wrong? What happened?"

I didn't say anything, which I knew was going to make him freak out even more, but I was too afraid if I opened my mouth all I would do was scream.

All of a sudden the pain stopped. I took my hand away from my stomach and looked at the door. I sat up, not knowing if it was real, and more of afraid of it stopping than anything. Pain shouldn't stop that suddenly. Then it was like time froze. The knock on the door was suddenly quietly, the screaming faded, and the water suddenly stopped running. I felt like I was in a weird dream. I closed my eyes; I sank to the ground, my body giving up.

I awake and I looked around. I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. It was pitch black. Everywhere I looked I saw black. There was no where to go, it was all black. If I took a step, it would be like I didn't move. It was all just empty blackness.

Suddenly my body was moving, but I wasn't doing anything. I tried to stop, but it was like I had lost control of my body. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out, it was like I was only thinking it.

 _No one can hear you_.

Someone said, but it was not a voice, it was just something that was everywhere.

 _What's happening?_ I asked.

 _I'm in your body. That spell I did, well, I just cranked it up a notch, hints the pain, now I have control over your body._

 _What about me?_

 _Your just there, in the back. Right now we share your body, but for now, I have control, so scream all you like, they won't hear you._

 _They will be able to tell the difference._

 _I've been studying you for the past 3 months; I think I've got you down pretty well. Now shut up._

He opened the door and they were all standing there, worried.

"Emery!" Roman said and gave 'me' a hug. My body hugged him back. Please, Roman, notice the difference, if you love me, please see the difference.


	19. Chapter 19: Change

**I'm glad you guys are into it; sorry it was a while before I could update. Btw, I start high school tomorrow, so my updating schedule will be shady.**

 ***Roman's POV (1 week later)***

"Hey," I said walking up to Emery in the hallway.

"Hey," She said back as she got some books.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She responded, which was not like her, she hasn't been herself lately, not since the incident in the bathroom.

 **Flashback**

I screamed her name as I banged on the door, something was happening, I wanted to know what. Then all of a sudden it was quiet. I thought she was going to open up the door, but she didn't.

"Emery?" I asked, cautiously. It took a minute, but she did open the door. "Emery!" I threw my arms around her, taking caution to the wind.

"Roman, I'm sorry I locked you out, I didn't want you to see me in pain. It was just the spell, its not the first time it's happened."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

 **End of Flashback**

"Well, I have to go; I will see you in class." I said.

"Bye, Roman," She said and I gave her a quick kiss, but it wasn't hers, as it hasn't been, she had a distinct kiss, I know it, I miss it when I need it the most, I have it memorized, and this is not hers.

"Hey, guys," I said walking up to everyone.

"Why did you want us to meet?" Drake asked.

"It's Emery."

"What about her?"

"I have a bad feeling." I said, trying to find the words. "I don't think its Emery."

"What?!"

"I don't think its Emery in there, she's not acting herself, and any of you can see it."

"Maybe she's just off since that night; she did go through a lot."

"I know, but I know this, I thought that at first, but it's not just the way she acts and the things she says. It's her kisses, she has a distinct kiss, I know it, and these kisses are not hers."

"Okay, I believe you." She said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but dude, weird." Drake said.

"Shut up, Drake."

"So, what are we going to do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but we will figure out something, but intill we do, act normal."

"Yeah," They said and we all dispersed.

 **Flashback**

"So, what happened?" Roman asked as we were all sitting in the living room.

"I felt the spell start to be weird, and I knew it had happened, so I ran to the bathroom so you guys wouldn't see, I didn't want you guys to know at all, but I screamed."

"Why didn't you want us to know?"

"I don't know,"

"So, do you know why the spell puts you in pain?"

"I didn't know before, but today, I figured it out. Today was different, today, the guy, he tried to take my body, but I didn't let him."

"How did you resist, that magic is powerful."

"You," She said, looking at me. Then she looked at everyone else too. "All of you, the love from all of you kept me here."

 **End of Flashback**

 ***Emery's POV***

"Hey," She said as Roman walked up to me in the hallway. I couldn't believe he didn't notice it wasn't me. It had been a week. Roman gave me a kiss. His kiss was different, and I knew his kisses. I knew she was kissing different than me, but it wasn't just her this time, it was him too.

It was nice to have at least sight and touch back, but she only gave it to me to torture me, and it was working. It hurt every time I saw Roman or anytime he touched me.

"Hey," He said. "So, I was thinking tonight we can have a date." He said, and he sounded nervous about it, he was never nervous, not even when he asked me out. I could tell he had his doubts if this was me. "We haven't had one in a while."

"I would love that." She said and kissed him again.

 _Stop! No!_ I screamed.

 _Make me._ She said back. All I wanted to do was pull back, do something to show that I was in here. All of a sudden I was pulling back, quick and forceful. I had control. I didn't know how long it would last, so I acted quickly. I grabbed his arm. "Roman…" I started to say, but then I lost control again. "I'm sorry," She said, loosening her grip. She started to rub his arm. "Roman, thank you for being there for me, I couldn't thank you enough."

"Yeah, its fine, I love _you_." He said, and I knew it was directed at me, not her, he knew. If I could I would hug him and never let go. He knew it wasn't me, he knew the difference.

 **Flashback.**

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked Roman as I went to bed.

"Yes, of course." He said, climbing into bed with me. He kissed me lightly like he normally did, but her kisses weren't my kisses. He then pulled back; I knew he normally wouldn't in that heated of a kiss. I put it aside as because of my trauma. "Get some sleep."

 **There you guys go, again, happy you're enjoying. Rate and follow for more.**


	20. Chapter 20: Hope

**I'm glad you guys are really enjoying it. Sorry it's been a while, tons and tons of HW.**

 ***Roman's POV***

"Roman!" Drake said walking up to me.

"What?"

"Its about Emery, I think I have a way to save her."

"How?!" I said, excited.

"You know where they toke us?" Drake said and I nodded. "Well, if we can find it, we can find out what they're using and either destroy it or make them destroy it."

"Okay…" I said, but there was one problem. "How are we supposed to find it? It was in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't know, that part I haven't figured out yet, but if we can, we can save her. Its hope, at least."

"Yes, it is, thank you, Drake, I will hold on to that hope, but for now, I have to go meet her."

"I'm really sorry Roman, I really am, she's my friend to and I miss her too."

"Thank you Drake."

"I'm always here for you." He said and I left.

"Hey, Emery."

"Hey, Roman." I said smiling, I couldn't help it, there was hope, and now that I look at her, I imagine having her back, besides, I needed her to know that there's hope, and this is the best way to show it. For the past few days there has been nothing, and I haven't exactly been, well, happy, but I am now, and I hope she gets the message.

"You're happy,"

"Yup, something really good happened."

 ***Emery's POV***

"What?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." He said, and I knew he had found hope to get me out of here.

"Okay," She said, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," He said and she walked away, and if I could I would be jumping up and down. _What are you happy about?_ She said.

 _Nothing._ I lied.

 _And would you stop being so cheerful, your annoying me._

 ***Roman's POV***

The final bell rang and I raced out of the room and down the hallways to the front of the school. I looked around and saw Drake and Taylor waiting. I rushed over to them.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Not here yet, whets got you all excited?" Taylor asked.

"I have a way to find the cave." I said.

 **Read:** **Hey guys, please, I don't know where to go from here. I don't know how they're going to find the place. If you have any ideas, please let me know, I will give you recognition. Please, please, please!**


	21. Chapter 21:Leaving Info

**Hey guys.**

 **I am moving all my stories to Whattpad. I have other stories on their and having them split is becoming inconvenient.**

 **I'm going to be moving all my stories onto their to make it easier for me to update with the app. I'm sorry, I wish I could have them on here still, I tried, it was just too much to try to get these updated every couple of weeks.**

 **I hope you will go check them out on Whattpad. My username is MysPieCN. I have a Reign, NCIS, Supernatural/Mortal Instruments(Shadowhunters), Wolfblood, Lab rats, Girl Meets World, and my own story.**


End file.
